Guardians of frozen
by nemospie
Summary: Frozen meets guardians of the galaxy. Set off with Anna as StarLord, Elsa as Elsagora, Sven as Scroot, Olaf as Olrocket, and Kristoff as Krisdrax


Annalord, a human who had been

captured by a group of aliens and

raised to do their evil bidding,

made her way into illegal territory.

She walked, quite sassily,

and put on some music. She danced

and messed around, being

quite a stupid thief. Her mission,

to get the weird ball that she

had been ordered to do. Her

hands slid under the ball and she

Picked it up. However, after

picking the weird ball up,

guards came up behind her and

ordered her to drop the ball.

She did as she was told, and

quickly made a scheme as she

did. Her gadgets slid under and

over guards, stopping them for

long enough so that she could

could get out. The guards rushed

behind her, shooting. Annalord,

Realizing what she needed to do,

pressed a button that made her

mask come over her face, and

jumped into her space ship.

A giant bullet was shot at the

vehicle, but annalord's ship

still made it out. she screamed

"Woohoo!", and then something

unexpected happened. A man

came out from below the ship.

"What happened honey? What were

you doing?"

Annalord looked down and replied,

"Nothing. Just umm.. Just go back

to sleep." At that, the man went

back down and closed the entrance.

Annalord recieved a call from the

person she's supposed to answer to.

As usual, she wasn't paying much

attention and lied.

Her ship was headed to another

alien world to try to sell the ball

she had just run off with.

Once Annalord arrived on Xandar,

she went to the merchant to sell

The weird ball thing. The merchant

was very interested in it, until

Annalord answered one simple

question.

"Where'd you get it?" He'd asked,

and her answer made him cringe.

He turned her towards the door

and told her to never come back.

"can I at least know what it is?!"

She asked, confused, but it was

too late. the garage like door had

closed, and her pocket was not

full of money like it should have been. Annalord just stood there,

trying to think through what she

had done incorrect, but she didn't

have much time to think. A girl,

with a long French braid attacked her. Her hair was quite poofy,

her body slender, and her cold

blue eyes staring right into

Annalord's. She wanted the weird

ball thing, Annalord thought to herself, and quickly decided she

would not give it to her. As they

were fighting, a snowman creature,

with some metal plates scattered

around his body, and a living tree

with the snout of a reindeer realized

that their catch of the day was about

to be killed.

"Dang it Scroot!" The snowman

yelled. "our ticket to money is

about to be killed!" At that, the two

Set off, on a mission to kidnap

Annalord. Scroot interrupted the

fighting, and Elsagora, the warrior

with the thick braid, attacked scroot.

"The orb is mine!" She yelled.

"Orb?" Annalord asked.

"So that's what it's called!"

"Scroot quick! Get her!" The snowman, named Olrocket yelled.

Scroot, not having enough brains

to know which girl to get, went

for Elsagora and started pulling

her into the bag.

"Wrong girl!" Olrocket yelled.

"Geez dude. Get your hair

colors right! We're going for the

girl with the red hair!"

Scroot then released Elsagora and

this time went for Annalord.

However, he was cut off by

Elsagora, who lunged at Annalord.

She almost though she had won,

until a group of ships surrounded

them.

The newly found enemies are going to be spending some time in prison together.

Each of the criminals were  
>examined and described using<br>a scientific machine. As usual,  
>Annalord decided to fiddle with<br>the machine and looked up to  
>the officers and said "oh I'm sorry.. I just didn't know how this thing worked." Elsagora just looked<br>around as if she was bored, and  
>made no eye contact with anyone,<br>Olrocket tried to look as evil and  
>criminal like as he could, but he<br>saw his snow flurry melting and  
>squealed. "HEY! THATS NOT FUNNY! I NEED MY SNOW FLURRY IN ORDER TO LIVE YOU IDIOTS!",<br>and of course after that Olrocket  
>got a new snow flurry and was sent<br>away. Scroot, just looked around,  
>and decided to touch the glass.<br>The guards exchanged their  
>thoughts on how stupid Scroot<br>was and sent him on his way too.  
>While walking and going into<br>different changing places,  
>Annalord decided to make fun<br>of olrocket and say he was a snowman.  
>"A snowman? What's a snowman?"<br>"It's you ya idiot" Annalord replied.  
>"Ain't no thing like me, 'cept<br>me." Olrocket said, attempting  
>to defend himself.<br>Anna lord just rolled her eyes  
>and continued walking, but<br>she couldn't help herself for  
>very long.<br>"What's with the plant slash reindeer thing?"  
>she asked, out of the blue.<br>"Oh, him? That's scroot. He's a  
>living plant life form, but with<br>reindeer antlers and a reindeer snout.  
>"I am scroot" scroot said<br>repeatedly.  
>"Yes I know that idiot." Annalord<br>said, annoyed at scroot.  
>"Scroot doesn't have a very<br>large vocabulary like we do.  
>his words consist of I, am, and<br>scroot." Olrocket told Annalord.  
>'This is gonna be the worst<br>part of my life.' Annalord thought.  
>However turning the next corner<br>lead to something a bit more  
>surprising...<p> 


End file.
